Black Crow Strategies
Please find below a list of possible . Strategies The Black Crow fight can be broken down into two stages, Flying and Walking. Flying Stage: Between 8000-4000 hp 1. Using 1 Eniripsa, 1 Sacrier and/or Pandawa, 1 Sadida, and 2-3 other damage dealers: *In the placement stage have the eni, sac/panda, and 1 other person stand on the left of the bottom-most rock on the field, with the sac/panda standing on the very edge, in Black Crow's line of sight. The sadi, and 2 others will stand behind the rocks on the bottom-right of the field according to Initiative so no player has to use more MP to get around people that are in front of him/her but go after them. (same with the other 3 people). *First turn the Sac/panda will get hit twice with Crobak Shot. Everyone should try and move up the field while staying under cover of the many rocks on the field. Each turn for the flying stage the sadi should summon 2 Doll Seeds in Black Crow's line of sight (a Coney and 1 seed works as well). If it is the only thing in Black Crow's line of sight he will not hit any other players. (Beware: if nothing is in his line of sight he will use Crobak Shower) *If you have any close range damage dealers that can not reach Black Crow have them come up the right side of the field. The Sadi should also go up this side in order to cast Voodoll on Black Crow (It can reflect). This will enable close range class to deal damage to Black Crow and get him into the 2nd stage quickly. Long range classes like cra should go up the left side and hide behind the rocks while attacking either the voodoll or Black Crow him self. *Once everyone is set-up and the voodoll is out just deal as much damage as possible while saving WP for stage 2 and staying under cover. Use the sacrier/panda to keep the voodoll in reach of everyone and to help manage/kill the crows that will be summoned. 2. Using 2 Eniripsas, 1 Sacrier, and 4 damage dealing classes: *With a good tanking class (preferably earth sac with good air resistance) have them stand out in the open so that all black crow will hit the sac twice every turn with crobak shot. Both Enis should focus healing on the Sac. *Have a good damage player killing the crobaks that are summoned by black Crow's spells (tank can help with this). *While those 4 are working together to draw the black crows damage (preventing him from randomly hitting people) have two ranged damage classes hitting black crow as much as they can. *Black crow has a passive called Windy Armor which has approximately a 25% chance to reflect your spell back *When starting the fight ensure you keep behind cover at all times even when moving up. Walking Stage: between 4000-0 hp 1. *After you get him to 4000 hp he will spend 1 turn in the air then come down to wreak havoc. He will deal massive damage/kill anyone standing behind the rocks at that point and leave a glyph that take away MP and deals 100 damage, these glyphs also do not allow summons to be summoned directly on those cells. *Keep using voodoll on Black Crow and use the Sacrier/Panda and any other summons/mechanics to keep Black Crow far away from the team, who should all move over to the top-left of the field. When Black Crow can not see the players he will do his much weaker crobak shot instead of the normal one. *When he jumps up in the air while in the walking stage try to cover all 4 sides (or at least the back) of all your players. Use beacons, coneys, dolls, crobaks, what is necessary to keep you from getting hit in the back by You're Not Much of An Adventurer, 1-2 LoS crobak shots, and his sword attack. *Try not to stand in a line so he can not hit too many people with his linear sword attack AoE and good luck! 2. *When black crows health is below 4000 he will fly down and land on the ground (close to where you start) when he does this he uses an attack which deals damage and leaves a kind of glyph behind all of the rocks you can hide behind. This means that practically anyone still hiding behind the rocks when he lands will be killed. *This is where it gets harder to control him... for now have fun (or maybe someone else will put this on =P) Category:Boss Strategies